


Life with Derek Hale

by Bookexplosions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Derek, Nice Peter, Teenage Derek, brother stiles, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookexplosions/pseuds/Bookexplosions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't change back when Kate turned him into a teenager. With nowhere else to go Stiles takes him in and they are forced to help Derek through his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teenage Derek

Derek's POV:

It was confusing, all this new information I was getting. I felt like Scott and Stiles were leaving out parts of the story about the fire. They said Kate did it and I believe them on that but how did Kate do it? Did she use me to do it? Is it my fault? It left an annoying feeling in my mind. I need my memories. I want them back but Deaton is still looking for a way to get them back. 

 

The loft is ok I suppose, I just wish older me had some better taste. I could clean it up and make it new but I didn't have anybody to help me. Scott and Stiles dropped by once and a while but the other pack members would be nervous around me. They all smelt like home and family but honestly I just wanted to see Peter. I know it sounds strange to want to see the person who made you kill the person you love but right now he's the only true family I have. Scott has no clue where Cora is which really makes me worry. 

 

Scott and Stiles are bringing Peter over today and I don't know what to say to him. A part of me wants to claw his throat out but another part of me wants to go back to the way we were before; best friends. I sat on the couch my elbows on my knees and head in my hands and the loft door slid open. Peter entered and he looked.....different. I remember the leather jacket, black boots, skinny jeans Peter. This Peter still had his skinny jeans but he wore a v-neck and he seemed less confident more closed off and upset. Before I knew it I had ran and hugged him. I don't know why I hugged him bit I did. I could feel the surprise coming of him. He slowly hugged back. He smelt like fabric softener, dirt and home. 

 

Peter wanted me too live with him downtown but Scott flat out refused. He didn't trust Peter. Peter and Scott went upstairs to talk to Scott. So it was just Stiles and I. 

"Why don't I have a TV?" I asked Stiles. 

He looked at me and smirked. 

"Cause you're a sourwolf." 

"What does that mean?" I asked defensively. 

"Well you were broody and angry." 

"Were we friends?" 

Stiles smirk faded and became a small smile kind of sad. 

"Yeah, we were just becoming friends. I mean we even had movie nights with the pack. Then Kate came and you closed up again. I get it though; she is evil."

"Wait why is the pack so nervous around me then?" 

"Because we don't know you. No one does other than Peter and he isn't the most trustworthy person ever. So we can't exactly believe everything he says about you. " Stiles replied. 

I wanted to ask why Peter was so untrustworthy but Peter and Scott came down. 

"Well dear nephew we will see each other, whenever you please but you won't live with me." Peter said and smiled at me. Not the creepy scary smile but a fond warm with affection one that you could rarely see on him. 

"So I'll live here by myself?" I asked sadly. 

"No of course not." Scott replied smiling at me. 

"Then?" I asked curiously. 

"You'll live with Stiles." 

"WHAT?" We said together.


	2. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek reluctantly moves in with Stiles. He tries to make a routine with the Stilinkski's and survive Stiles's rabbit food dinners. An unexpected guest arrives.

Derek's POV:

Moving in with Stiles was exciting but at the same time terrifying. I kinda wish I could've stayed with Peter but Scott's the alpha so I don't really want to argue with him. 

Isaac and Boyd came over an hour ago to help pack up and take the boxes to Stiles's place even though there were like three of them. We were putting stuff in boxes when Lydia strode in and grabbed me by my arm. 

"I'm taking Derek here shopping." She said and dragged me out of the loft and into her car. 

I sat in the front and she was driving. 

"We're going to the mall because you need more clothes instead of that one shirt you have." She said and drove us to the mall. 

"So you're a banshee?" I asked curiously. She glared at me sharply and I sank into my chair. 

She looked over at me and gave me a small sympathetic look. 

"This must be tough right?" She asked

"Yeah, I feel like I can't trust anyone but I have trust to trust everyone to survive. All I know is the only family I have here is too untrustworthy and everybody who claims to be pack is too scared to even meet me." I ranted. 

Lydia nodded a little and patted my knee reassuringly. 

"Everything will work out Derek." 

 

I left the mall with 10 shirts 3 different jeans and 5 pairs of shoes. We'd met up with Allison and even though she was an Argent she seemed pretty cool. I guess this has been one of the best days I've had. The girls dropped me to Stiles's place and I walked in to see Stiles cooking. 

"Hey sourwolf grab the knife and start cutting the mushrooms." He said and went back to reading some recipe. 

"What are we making for dinner?" I asked. 

"Vegetable Lasagne." He replied. 

"Wait, no meat." I asked beliwered. 

"No meat in this house just healthy food." 

"We're not rabbits, we need meat." I argued. 

He shook his head and I sighed. 

"Now cut the mushrooms." 

I cut the mushrooms and gave them to Stiles. I grabbed the flour to put back inside the fridge when I slipped on some water on the floor and dropped the flour on Stiles. 

"Oh it's on kid." Stiles said and cracked an egg on my head. 

I grinned and grabbed the oil and drizzled it on him. He retaliated by throwing milk on me and before we knew it we had a full on food fight. 

We only stopped the fight when we heard a loud cough and saw Mr. Stilinski at the door. 

"So Chinese tonight then?" He asked grinning. 

Stiles sighed and nodded. 

We cleaned up the kitchen and went to sit on the dining table to eat. 

"Hey dad what's in the bag you brought home." Stiles asked his mouth full with egg roll. 

"Pie."

"What? Dad you know that you can't have that." Stiles reprimanded. It really seems like he's the dad here. 

"Yeah but I thought it would be a nice welcome to our home gift to Derek." He explained. 

"Oh so Derek's gonna eat it. Not you?" Stiles replied. 

"Yeah. Unless Derek wants to share. Derek will you share." Mr. Stilinski asked me. 

"Sure." I replied and Stiles glared at me from across the table. 

We were eating pie and watching the Mets game which was surprisingly fun with the Stilinkski's. We were all shouting at the TV when the doorbell rang. Stiles got up to open it. 

"Listen Derek, you can stay here as long as you like. Make yourself comfortable." Mr. Stilinski said and it gave him a grateful smile. 

"Derek there's someone here who wants to see you." Stiles called. 

I got up and went to the door. There stood Cora. 

She smirked. 

"Guess I'm the older one now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! Please comment and give crititscm for this chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> Things with pick up in the next chapter.


	3. King of High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes to High School and makes friends that the pack are weary of. Lydia meets someone she never thought she'd see again.

Derek's POV:  
Cora had moved into the loft and offered me to stay with her but Mr. Stilinski insisted that I stay with him because it would be better if I had company my own age. 

We made a routine for the rest of the week. I went out for a run at 6 o'clock everyday and Stiles made breakfast everyday and then we rode in Stiles's contraption of a car to school. Now going to school was pretty terrifying. It was different from my usual school. First of lacrosse was the main sport while I was used to basketball or eve baseball but I've never played lacrosse. I just hope I fit in like I used to. 

 

Stiles's POV:

Derek starts school today which is good I suppose. We've spent two weeks settling in to our new lifestyle. Derek is still a health nut and runs every day but is still adamant about his red meat. I think it's a wolf thing. Derek and I have gotten closer since the de-aging Kate did. He likes the same sort of stuff I do. We still banter but it's nice. But I miss the sourwolf I know. I miss the brooding Derek. 

Since Derek is a year younger than me so I have some weird feeling to protect him. Before Derek turned 17 we had to become closer because we had no one. Scott was obsessed with Allison and had to much on his plate to deal with his spastic best friend. Derek understood the pain. He understood the fact that I had hurt people like he did and we had comfort in each other but now he's free of the pain. Yes Paige died but he doesn't know about him dating Kate and letting him into his life to burn his family. He doesn't know he killed Peter and that he went drunk with power as an alpha. He seems lighter now like he doesn't have the world on his shoulders anymore and it was great but I felt like I lost another close friends.

Derek and I were having breakfast when dad came down and handed Derek the keys to his Camro. 

"Yes. I can finally drive without thinking I'm gonna die." 

"My baby is not going to kill you Der." I replied my mouth full of cereal. I dumped the rest of the cereal in the sink and ruffled his hair. His hands instantly went to fix it. 

We said goodbye to dad and Derek convinced me to ride in the Camro. We drove to school while listening to the Beetles. Surprisingly Derek can sing all of them. He looks happy which is weird.   
Derek and I have almost the same classes. Except for math, he has that with Malia. Straight after math we all have lunch. We all wait outside the math room for Derek and Malia. Malia came out looking frazzled. I gave her small smile which she returned. I don't know where we stand relationship wise, I'm her anchor yeah but I don't feel that butterflies in my stomach or that 'spark' that Scott feels with Allison. It doesn't happen with Lydia either.  
   
"Where's Der?" I asked. Scott gave me look. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Der?" He questioned eyebrow raised. The pack was smiling. 

"It's a nickname. Derek's become a lot like a brother now Scott." I confessed. The pack laughed and I saw Derek come out. He was talking to some of the arrogant lacrosse players. I didn't have to be a wolf to notice the whole pack got defensive and wanted to grab Derek and protect him. Garett grabbed Derek by the arm and dragged him to the cafeteria. 

"Someone needs to tell Derek that he shouldn't be friends with lacrosse team players." Allison said. Everyone looked at Scott. 

"Why me?" He whined. 

"Your his alpha." I replied. 

We walked to the cafeteria and I saw Derek grabbing lunch with the popular crowd. He noticed us and walked over to our table. He sat down and Lydia started grilling him with questions of school. 

"Everything's great actually. Even chemistry which is my worst subject. I even made some friends." Derek said. The pack shifted uncomfortably. 

"Derek listen, the lacrosse team players aren't really good friend material." 

Derek's eyes narrowed. 

"I think I should be allowed to make my own decisions on my friends." Derek replied calmly. 

"Yeah we just don't want you to be hurt." Allison soothed. 

"I like them. They don't seem bad and I think I can handle them if they are bad." He said stubbornly. 

Lydia was about to say something when her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

"Lyds what is it." Allison asked sitting across her. 

"Jackson." 

We all turned around to see the smirking Jackson Whittemore.

 

"What did I miss?"


	4. The Painful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson settles back into Beacon Hills and starts becoming pack. Stiles becomes extremely over protective. Lydia can't decide between Aiden and Jackson. With all the emotions running around, secrets are spilled and confrontations happen.

Derek's POV:

There is this new/old guy called Jackson in our pack. I can't believe they're my pack now; I've always felt at home with my old pack but now my new pack feels like family. Stiles and I were watching Iron Man and sharing a popcorn bowl and skittles. 

 

"So what's the story with the new guy Jackson?" I asked while stuffing my face with popcorn. 

"Jackson? Well uhm he had some difficulty and left to London." Stiles said hurriedly.

I knew he was lying; he knew I knew he was lying. I ignored it though because I felt new to the pack and didn't want to pry. I could feel Stiles cast guilty glances at me but I gave him a reassuring smile. 

I heard Scott pull up outside and I got up to open the door. Scott gave me a big smile and came in. He sat on the couch and watched the rest of the movie with us. I started dozing of half way through the movie. My head fell on Stiles's shoulder and I was almost asleep when Scott started talking. 

 

"Do you think Lydia will be with Jackson or Aiden?" Scott asked quietly. 

"I have no clue. I mean Jackson was a idiot who became a Kanima while Aiden was a murderer." Stiles replied. 

Wait, Kanima? A person can only become a Kanima if there body rejects the bite. Who bit Jackson?

"Did you tell Jackson not to tell Derek that he bit him and made him the Kanima?" Stiles asked his mouth full with popcorn. 

I bit him. It was my fault that he became a Kanima. Why didn't Stiles tell me? What other secrets is he keeping from me? I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to stop my head from pounding with questions. Eventually I fell asleep. 

 

Stiles's POV:

 

I woke up to see the whole pack sitting in my kitchen. Derek has been staying for a month now. I noticed that he was more like older Derek now. He was still sassy to extent except he was just lighter now. Yesterday was great with Derek. Watching Iron Man with Derek and Scott felt normal which is something I hadn't felt in a long time. I saw Malia making pancakes while Allison was coaching her. Derek hadn't come down yet which was strange he was usually the first one down with breakfast ready. 

 

"Hey Derek didn't come down?" I asked while stealing some pancake from Scott who whined. 

"Uh he did but he just, I don't know stormed off." Isaac said with his mouth full of pancake. 

"What why? Was he upset or something?" I asked worriedly. 

"I don't know he just left without a word." Isaac replied. 

 

I started eating my pancake quietly while my leg jiggled under the table. 

'He's probably just out running or blowing off steam for some odd reason' I thought and shoveled the rest of the pancake down my throat. 

 

The pack stayed around for the rest of the morning. Jackson was talking to Lydia and she wasn't by his side. I saw Aiden give Jackson and glare and Ethan was whispering to him. Honestly I would prefer for Lydia to be with Aiden. Aiden seems better that Jackson but my only real wish is for Lydia to be happy. Derek still wasn't home and from a little worried I went straight to seriously worried. I knew Scott was too. 

I didn't know why Derek just ran of like that. Everything was pretty good. I noticed the small changes in Derek. He didn't say   
'Let's go back to your house,' it's our house. Our fridge. Our friendship. Was it too soon to say we're family? I know I'm not really pack. I know I was possessed and hurt people and enjoyed it. But I really thought we were family maybe Derek was freaked out at the thought of having a new family? 

I just wish he would come home. 

 

Lydia's POV:

Jackson coming back was..something. I don't know what my feelings are towards him. We kept in touch, yes and Jackson will always be my first love but the 'thing' I have with Aiden is good and I like it. It's feels good. He doesn't care about the whole Banshee thing and even though he has a dark past he is one of the most caring people I will ever meet. Jackson before he left was arrogant and an idiot but this new Jackson was amazing. He didn't throw out insults anymore. He teased nicely. He helped out more. He even started looking for a cure for Derek with Deaton. Jackson met up with Danny and basically told him everything that he knew now. Danny was cool about it, why? Because the boy was a healer just like Deaton. His whole family were healers so he new about all the supernatural stuff going on. 

New Jackson and Aiden are hard choice to choose. I know they both want answers but they have to wait because I can't decide just yet. 

We all just lazed around Stiles's place without Derek. We were all sort of worried and I know Boyd and Scott were about to go look for him when the door opened and in came an emotionless Derek. 

 

Derek's POV:

I stormed off in the morning which was better than me getting angry at Stiles. I'm was thankful to Stiles and his dad for helping me so much so it didn't seem right to yell at him. I walked around Beacon Hills trying to clear my mind when I saw Peter sitting on a bench. I went and sat down next to him. 

"Hey Derek." He said and had an arm around my shoulders. 

"Hey uncle Peter." I replied quietly. 

I took in the scent of home that came with uncle Peter but then I felt my wolf whine for the scent of Stiles's home as well. 

"What's on your mind Derek?" 

"Is it that obvious?" 

He nodded and gave me a look as in to say 'c'mon just tell me'

"I know you all aren't telling the truth here. I want the truth and I need the truth. Deaton hasn't found a cure and if he doesn't I need the truth." I replied quietly. 

"Derek your alpha needs to tell you that." Peter replied quietly. 

"Please uncle Peter just a little bit." I begged. 

Uncle Peter sighed. 

"You did bad things Derek. But we all did." He said and got up. 

"You want answers? Go to your alpha."

Uncle Peter left and I went home. 

I walked back home and I saw the whole pack in the living room. 

"I want to know the truth." I said quietly. 

"Derek." Scott said firmly. 

"You can't just disappear and not come back then insist on the truth." Stiles exploded with big hand gestures which ended with his hands on his hips. 

My gaze hardened on him. 

"You lied. I asked you for the truth and you lied. Then you expect me to trust you." I spat out. 

"Fine Derek. Sit down this is a long story." Scott said. 

Scott told me everything. 

I'm a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	5. Kate Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's drowning in self hatred. Scott reveals some feelings. Stiles feels attacked and hurt. Oh and to top that all of Kate's back.

Stiles's POV:

Scott told everything to Derek. I saw his facial expression throughout the whole thing. His face went through a series of emotions and then became blank. When it ended, Derek was staring at the carpet. I heard someone enter the room and our heads snapped to the door. It was Peter. I know Cora called him. Derek kept staring at the carpet. 

"Derek." Peter said softly and tried to walk towards him but he looked up and his eyes were blazing. 

"You killed Laura." He whispered angrily then his face turned into sorrow. 

"I forced the bite onto people. I hurt people. I dated a killer." Derek said his voice becoming more panicky with everything he said. 

I knew a panic attack coming when I saw one. 

"Derek." I said quickly placed my hands on his shoulders. 

He growled and shoved me off. He got up and ran. He ran. Scott made an attempt to get to the door but Allison stopped him. 

"He needs time to himself." Allison whispered.

I felt rage bubbling in me. 

"To what drown in self hatred. I know you're all scared and you don't know what to do to help Derek but he's pack. If you don't want to help me find him then fine but I'm going to look for him." I yelled. 

Scott's glared at me. 

"Derek's not actually seventeen Stiles. He's actually an adult. I know you're cozy with him being your brother now but when we find the cure he will become old Derek." Scott yelled back. 

I felt that sting. 

"At least Derek has time for me. Older or younger. You're to busy with your girlfriend to care about your best friend. Who cared about you when you turned into a werewolf and stayed with you throughout everything." 

"Stiles your over reacting." Malia said. 

I shot daggers at her. 

Before Scott could reply, I stormed off.   
I didn't knew Scott was jealous and I didn't think Malia would side with Scott.   
It hurts. I'm sick of hurting. I want everything to go back to normal. 

Derek's POV:  
I ran. It was the only thing I could of doing. I felt betrayed and I felt like a monster. With all this truth revealed I feel like I have a connection with my older life. I feel like I've unlocked the emotions that older me felt. I felt numb with pain.   
I eventually stopped running when I felt I was far away from the pack-can I still call them pack? I don't know. I can't even call uncle Peter pack. I felt the rain droplets hit my face. I didn't notice the tears falling from my eyes. 

"Hey Derek." I heard a honey sweet voice behind me say.

I turned around and saw Kate standing there. I jumped back from her and almost fell on the road but Kate grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I shoved her off. 

She had the same honey hair and beautiful eyes that I fell for. She gave me that smile that drove me insane. Looking at her now I noticed the gleam in her eyes. 

"They lied didn't they?" She asked. 

I nodded. 

"You left?" 

I nodded. 

"You know how to speak?" She teased.   
It reminded me of what we were before. My wolf was whining for Stiles but my body ached for something normal. Kate felt normal. 

'No Derek, ignore her. She's evil.' I chanted in my head. 

Kate gave me this creepy smile. 

"Wha-" I asked before I felt something being injected in my neck. 

"Sweet. Innocent Derek." She whispered into my ear. 

Then everything went black. 


	6. Finding You Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's ran off and Stiles is just worried. Scott and Stiles share some surprising feelings. Jackson and Aiden fight.

Stiles's POV:

I drove miles and miles looking for Derek. I went to all of his favorite spots but he wasn't there. I went to the Hale house but it was quiet and eerie. It started raining and I was sitting in my jeep outside the Hale house. I rested my head on the wheel. 

When did things start getting so bad? 

Scott was jealous. I have no clue what I'm doing with Malia especially since she's Peter's daughter. I don't feel a spark with her. Jackson's back and that might just tear our pack apart. To top it all of, Kate's on the loose. 

I started the jeep and just started mindlessly driving. I saw Scott's name pop up of my phone. I don't know if I want to pick up the phone but it could be about Derek. I quickly accepted the call and balanced it between my shoulder and chin.  
   
"Yes." I said quietly. 

"Derek's been kidnapped." 

"What?" I yelped and almost hit a car.   
I parked the car and Scott started talking again. 

"Danny called. He said he saw Derek on the street he lived on. He was about to go check up on him when Kate came. She was talking to him and then injected him with something. He took him away in this car." Scott said. 

"Did Danny get the number plate?" I asked desperately. 

"Yeah he did. We're about to check up on it." Scott replied.

"You're coming back right?" He asked worriedly. 

"Yeah I'm coming back." I replied. 

I started driving and yeah, I might've have gone over the speed limit but my dad's the sherif. 

Derek's POV:

I woke up with a splitting headache. I groaned and sat up. I noticed my hands were chained back and legs too. I strained against my bonds but they wouldn't break; every time I did it shocked me. 

"Derek sweetheart you can try all you want but you won't break them." Kate said standing in front of me smirking. 

I felt my heart clench and my hands curl into fists. I growled at her. She chuckled in response. 

"Tell me Derek, how do I control the shift." 

"Not going to happen Kate." I snapped at her. Her eyes narrowed and she turned the dial on the shock machine. I a wave of pain shot through me. 

She did 18 times before I started begging. 

"What are you waiting for Derek? Stiles of Scott to come save you? Or maybe your uncle? Oh wait they think you stormed of like a immature teenager." She yelled cranking up the dial. 

The worst part about all this was that everything she said was true. 

"Stop Kate." I whimpered finally. 

She gave me this malicious smile.   
"I'll tell you." 

Cora's POV:

"Derek's been kidnapped." Scott said on the phone.

I dropped my phone on the floor. 

"Cora?" Isaac asked wrapping his arms around. 

"Derek's been kidnapped." I replied. 

He growled and passed me my jacket. 

"Let's go find my alpha." He said and stormed out. 

Lydia's POV: 

We sat around the McCall household. Danny sat in the middle of us, clicking away at his keyboard. I was worried. I felt my head buzz a little. 

This couldn't be about Derek right? 

"Lyds are you ok?" Jackson asked wrapping an arm around my shoulders. 

I smiled up at him. 

"Get lost dude." Aiden growled at him.   
Jackson got up angrily. Aiden shoved him and Jackson then it became a full fledged fight. 

"GUYS." Scott yelled his eyes flashing red. 

They both stopped and whimpered. 

"Derek's been kidnapped and you two are acting like immature school boys." Scott said angrily. 

"Scott?" Danny said. We all looked at him.   
He looked up at us and showed us a picture that was sent to him by Kate. It was a body. 

"Derek is dead." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this cliffhanger ;)


	7. The End.....of Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is hurt and wants to end Kate. Scott shows his alpha strength.

Stiles's POV:

It hurt. That's the only way to explain it. Losing Derek hurt everywhere. For once I didn't feel like doing anything but hurting. I want to hurt alone. This is the first emotion I felt. 

Then came the bubbling feeling of rage and the urge to avenge Derek. Derek did bad things but he tried so hard to make it right. He was big headed alpha but back as a beta he gave a home to Isaac, Erica and Boyd. He had dated the Darach but then he spent every moment helping Scott from stopping bad supernatural things. He didn't deserve to die by an Argent. 

"Kate deserves to die." I told Scott venomously. Scott shared a look at me and his eyes reflected the same emotions I felt. 

"She's my aunt. I won't be able to look her in the eyes and kill her." Allison replied quietly. 

She didn't like Derek because Derek killed her mother but her mother tried to kill Scott. That doesn't mean that Derek deserved to die. He save an innocent and had to kill to save the victim. She can't blame him. 

"Then kill her from the back but if you're going to back out then decide now but I'm going to end Kate Argent wether it's the last thing I do." Scott said defiantly.  
   
That took everyone's breath away. It these moments he looked like an alpha. Allison looked shocked. Scott had never said anything like that before. She swallowed and got up. 

"I'm ready." She replied not looking at Scott. She had her bow and arrow behind her. 

Scott's expression softened and tried to reach out to her but she flinched and shifted towards Lydia. 

We mapped out a plan in how to get to Kate. Danny was able to enhance the image and see that Kate was in the sewer. The smell probably his her scent. 

"Ethan and Aiden will merge and take one Bezerker." Scott explained. 

"Issac and Peter will take the other one." I finished. 

"The rest will take Kate and any more Bezerkers there could be." Scott said and nodded at everyone. 

Dad had come around with guns for all the humans in the pack but even the wolfs held a gun in their hands. Kate needed to be killed no matter what. She killed Derek and now she could kill anyone else. 

Derek's POV:

Before I could tell Kate anything the moon shone through the tunnel. My body started changing. I couldn't control my emotions. I was angry and frustrated at Kate. I was sad and disgusted at myself. I wolfed out and Kate moved back. She tried calling for her Bezerkers but I howled loudly covering her call. For once her eyes flashed fear.   
I tried to calm myself. 

"Alpha, Beta, Omega." I repeated quietly but I couldn't gain control. 

I launched myself at Kate who had shifted as well. I slammed her into the wall and clawed her face but she healed. She threw me back onto the ground and howled she. She held me by my neck and bit her hand in reply. She growled at me and kicked her leg onto my stomach. I toppled over in pain but clenched my jaw and rammed her into the sewage water. I push her down so her head is submerged in water. She kicked her leg up and grabbed my shoulders with that she flipped me over. My head hid the pavement. I felt the blood ooze out. She pushed me down with her hand on my neck squeezing it tightly. I felt the oxygen leave my body. She raised her claw and before she could rip my throat out she was shot. 

By Chris Argent. 

The bullet was a wolfsbane one and it hit her right in the heart. Her eyes glossed over and she fell into the water. She'd finally died. It was over. She was gone.   
I felt relieved and then I felt woozy and everything went black. 

Stiles's POV:

It's over now. Kate's dead. Allison wants to throw a funeral but I told her not send me an invite, I might have the urge to dance on her grave. 

We drove Derek into the hospital and Melissa dropped everything and took him into surgery. 

We sat there for hours until Melissa came out.

"He's going to be find but he lost a lot of blood so he's not allowed to over exert himself." She explained. 

"Can he see people?" Peter asked clutching Derek's leather jacket like a life line. 

"Yes but one at a time and before you go you might want to talk to Deaton." 

"Deaton's not here." I said. 

"Right here Stiles." Deaton said from behind me. 

We all faced him. 

"I found a way to get Derek to return to his adult stage." 

"How?" Scott asked. 

"He needs to control his shift." Deaton said. 

I saw Peter's shoulders sag. Before we could dwell on it a nurse came up to Melissa. 

"Derek's awake. He wants to see Stiles and Scott." 

Scott and I shared a look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy


	8. Hello Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes back from the dead and there is a lot of problems to come

Scott's POV:

Being an True Alpha isn't easy especially when you're still a teenager not even an adult. At first it was just like coping with being a werewolf now it's actually a threat to lives. Derek was like my older brother in a sense and he finally stopped being broody, grumpy and then he kinda cool. He was supportive and a friend. Then Kate turned him into a teenager who couldn't control his power. Now they're two werewolf teenagers who can't control their abilities.

Why does that sound like trouble? 

Stiles and I walked into Derek's room and we were in for a shock. 

Derek was sitting up and had a IV attached to his arm. Someone was stroking his hair. Talia Hale. Derek's mom. 

Derek's POV:

I woke up the way do in movies. The bright lights shined in my eyes and I scrambled up. I felt a sharp pain in my head and laid back down. 

"Don't strain yourself sweetheart." A voice I haven't heard in what felt like years.   
"Mom." I whispered.

She was there in front of me. Her hair was in soft brown waves and she had green eyes like me. Her jaw was defined but around her eyes I could see some crinkles. She looked just like she did before she died. Young but old. 

She walked up to my bed and slowly stroked my hair. I shakily reached out to her. She was real. 

Scott and Stiles entered the room and their jaws literally dropped. I gave them both a weak smile. 

"Ah the True Alpha." Mom said her eyes twinkling getting up to stand in front of Scott. 

I saw Stiles prod Scott in the back and Scott started stumbling with his words. 

"I suppose Peter's outside?" 

"Yes he is m'am?" Scott replied uncertainty. 

Mom laughed lightly. 

"There's no need for m'am Scott just Talia will be fine." 

Scott nodded. 

"On another note I need to see my brother. A very serious matter is it at hand." She said. 

Stiles went to call Peter in. When he entered his eyes bugged out almost comically. They stared at each other. Until mom got up and smacked him on the head.

"If we didn't need you Peter I would've killed you right here." She growled her eyes flashing. 

Peter stood his ground though and growled back. 

"As you know Kate Argent is alive and I know this because I've come back to life to stop her." 

"Wait what does Kate need? That needs you to come back to alive?" Peter questioned. 

"Kate wanted to bring back the whole Argent family and take over the werewolf population and even though she's dead, she was able to resurrect most of her family. Also there is a werewolf virus going around and we all need to be immune." Talia explained. 

"Who do we need to find to get immunity?" I asked. 

"Satomi." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update but this is just a filler chapter it will get more interesting.


	9. Trying to be Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is sick of being 17 and wants to grow up. Stiles is frustrated. Allison's worried. Scott's happy. Everyone wants to feel 'normal'

Derek's POV:

Adjusting to Mom coming back to life was hard. I won't lie and say it was easy. I was used to being alone; I was used to my only comfort being Stiles and Peter. The only family I had. Mom came and it almost felt like this unknown power loomed over me. I felt like I was a pup again when I'm not. Not really at least. Mom wanted me to live at the loft with her while she fixed up the Hale house even Cora wanted me to stay. I gave Stiles a pleading look; begging him to understand. He understood. His dad and him were adamant about me staying with them. They argued; loudly. Terrible things were said. When the verbal war was over it was decided that I stay with Stiles but I would need to train and control my shift. My mom made me go to school. I started staying away from the Lacrosse team because Stiles begged me too. I hung out with Jackson who was starting to become a part of my life. He was fun. He took me out to amusement parks and the park. Maybe he's not as good as Stiles or Scott but he was fun. Isaac was also really nice. He took me out to the cinema and just let me rant all day. The girls loved dressing me up and trying out outfits on me. I know I paint a picture of happiness but it was far from it. This crazy disease was running around that kill werewolves. Deaton was trying to locate Satomi because the tea leaves Mom used to have were turned to dust. 

 

I spent hours trying to control my shift. I did the; alpha,beta,omega chant but that didn't help this time. I tried to go to Uncle Peter but mom refused to let me see her. I think Uncle Peter is better and is trying harder. Maybe it's because I can only see the good in people but I have the gut feeling that he's not bad. It doesn't matter what I think; I have a bunch of overprotective family members who pretty much control everything I do. So when I got the invite to the party I pretty much accepted that second. 

Now sneaking out of house full of werewolves is pretty difficult especially since they're overprotective werewolves. They practically have your scent familiarized. They know when you leave and arrive. So I grabbed a bunch of my clothes and cologne. I sprayed it all over the house. I basically scented the house. After I finished dinner I ran upstairs and changed. I put on my jeans and nice button down shirt. I slipped on some cons and went out the window. I climbed down and found my Camero. I started the car and started driving. I wasn't running away I just needed some time to separate myself from everything. 

I rolled down and felt free almost like I was driving away from my trouble. 

 

"Enjoying yourself?" Stiles's asked from the back. 

"Oh my God." I screamed. Manly screamed of course. 

I swerved the car back and parked on the highway. 

"Really Derek?" Stiles asked his eyes showing disappointment. 

"Really Stiles? Isn't this a little bit hypocritical?" I replied annoyed. 

"Instead of learning how to control your shift, you continue to act like a teenager." 

"Maybe because I am a teenager!" 

"No you're not your a grown man." 

"Not right now. Right now I'm kind of a teenager in case you didn't notice."

"Don't be sarcastic with me." 

"You're not my dad."

"I know and I'm glad because you'd probably find a way to kill me. Like I don't know dating the girl who will set me on fire!" 

That hurt. I felt tears pool into my eyes. Stiles opened his mouth to apologize but bolted out of the car. 

I ran home. I climbed through the window and laid down on my bed. I'm tired of being a teenager. I want to grow up. 

 

Lydia's POV:

Aiden and I sat down on the grass having a little picnic. It felt nice and safe but it wasn't right. I smiled at Aiden and kissed his cheek. He understood or tried to at least. We finished the picnic as friends. We ended on good terms. 

I walked over to Jackson's place with a little skip in my step. I felt light and airy almost. Then it ended. 

The door to Jackson's house was ajar. I opened it to see Jackson on the floor. He was sweating and wolfing out. A little bit of black blood was seeping out of his nose. 

He'd gotten infected. 

 

Scott's POV:

I spent hours with Deaton trying to find Satomi but it turned out that Malia was the best help. She was out with Deaton looking for her. 

I sat curled up on Allison's couch with her. It was moments like these where everything felt normal.

"What do you think of Kira?" She asked randomly. 

"Kira?" I asked confused.

"Yeah Kira. She's kinda quiet." Allison replied. 

I shrugged. 

"Do you like her?" Allison asked biting her lip. 

"What?" I asked laughing a little. 

"Is she a good asset to the team?" She asked. 

"Yeah she's good but I've got to say the archery queen seems to be the best." I teased. 

She smiled. Moments like these is where everything felt normal. 

Malia's POV:

We found them. Most of them were infected but we found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave criticism the more comments the quicker updates.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave comments and criticism!


End file.
